Propósito
by Espectro Descolorido
Summary: Él vivió una vida guiada por cumplir el deseo de los demás: terminar con la Guerra. Nunca imaginó qué haría después de eso, ni mucho menos sabía qué hacer ahora que el único objetivo de su vida había terminado. Ella, como siempre, estaba ahí para brindarle lo que Harry necesitaba: un propósito. Pero las cosas han cambiado, Harry tendrá que luchar o la perderá.


_Disclaimer. El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a una de las más brillantes mentes en este mundo lleno de muggles: J. K. Rowling._

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

El gélido clima de invierno se contrarrestaba con la calidez que emanaba del corazón de Harry. Tenía la nariz roja, los labios ligeramente cuarteados por el frío, mientras que su indomable cabello oscuro, se desparramaba por la humedad de los copos de nieve. No había nadie más fuera, pero El Elegido había tenido la impetuosa necesidad de salir tras su impactante revelación. Las emociones aún parecían arremolinarse sin cesar en su estómago, sin intenciones de ser sosegadas por nada. Incluso, podía jurar que la fuerte ventisca, creaba un sonido que se conjugaba perfectamente con los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

Durante tanto tiempo había estado ciego, perdido en la necesidad de cumplir con una profecía. Su misión le nubló la vista, le hizo olvidarse de todo menos del objetivo. Era necesario para lograrlo, lo sabía y lo comprendía; sin embargo, después de obtener la paz que tanto anheló el mundo mágico, el joven no pudo evitar sentirse perdido al darse cuenta de que su vida giró solo entorno a eso. Un peso que jamás pidió, por fin se había marchado de sus hombros, pero ahora no sabía cuál era su verdadero lugar en el mundo.

 _Un lugar que solo él pudiese crear, sin profecías ni agradecimientos._

 _Un lugar donde solo fuese valioso por ser Harry._

Ahora, teniendo veinticinco años, podía por fin comprenderlo. Una larga catarsis tuvo que atravesar para llegar a la iluminación, entendiendo perfectamente que hasta esos oscuros momentos, terminaban llevándolo al sitio donde se encontraba parado. Todo encajaba. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar todos los eventos pasados.

—Después de ver las memorias de Snape, no pude evitar preguntarme cómo habías elegido a un cabezota como lo era mi padre—la voz del niño que vivió, resonó en el desolado cementerio. Frente a él se encontraban las lapidas de sus queridos padres, adornadas por una corona. " _Hermione",_ pensó—. Veo que ella sigue viniendo aquí cada año, ¿verdad?

Harry tomó asiento en una roca que se encontraba cerca. Sintió la frialdad recorrerle por toda la espina dorsal, pero eso no impidió que volviera a su solemne plática. Hermione siempre tenía que detenerle de alguna manera, ¿no era así? Ya fuese como una sabionda voz en su mente o con algún hecho como ese. —Por fin lo comprendí, mamá. No creas que fue fácil, al parecer nunca nada lo es. Tuve que pasar por mucho para llegar a la irremediable verdad, así como imagino lo hiciste con papá. Me enamoré—confesó, mientras su rostro se coloreaba de un escarlata que hacía juego con su nariz—. Sé que durante mucho tiempo hablé de Ginny, incluso imaginando una vida a su lado; era bastante joven, deseoso de cariño y admiración. Ella era capaz de darme eso. Fue un romance tan anhelado, que con el mismo intenso deseo que inició, así llegó a su fin. Todos pensaron que nos casaríamos, que tendríamos hijos amantes del quidditch—una risita traviesa se le escapó, sintiéndose apenado por llegar a pensar lo mismo—; ¿se imaginan? Teníamos apenas edad para pensar en lo que deseábamos ser al terminar el colegio, pero ya nos jurábamos amor. Ginevra siempre será una parte importante en mi vida, una mujer que cualquiera desearía tener a su lado, no solo por belleza sino también por determinación.

De repente todos los recuerdos compartidos con la pelirroja azoraron al muchacho. No pudo evitar regresar el tiempo a cuando eran novios, la felicidad que toda la familia Weasley a pesar del dolor por la pérdida de Fred. Fueron dos años suficientes para que ambos comprendieran que aunque se querían, sus caminos no llegaban al mismo lugar. Ginevra deseaba una vida de aventuras, de viajes interminables en su creciente carrera. Él, por su parte, quería asentarse en un sitio, disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que la vida podía regalarles. Su ruptura era necesaria para ellos, pero dura para Molly quien ya sonaban campanas de boda. Esa fue la razón por la que lo intentaron un año más, antes de hacerlo público —mejor dicho, que Rita Skeeter lo hiciera—. Harry no negaría que le dolió, aunque no por las razones que los demás pensaron, sino porque sentía su nuevo objetivo sería formar una bonita familia con los Weasley.

—Como te decía, era demasiado joven. Mi falta de madurez, tal vez mi necesidad por la esperanza, me hicieron creer que un amor de juventud sería el eterno. Además, también sentía que de esa forma podría siempre estar cerca de Hermione y Ron… al final todos seríamos familia—la alegría que tenía hasta ese momento se deformó, creando un mueca sobre sus labios—. Es ahí, a mis veintiún años que caí en cuenta de lo mucho que les necesitaba. Tenía miedo de que se casaran y me dejaran de lado, al menos si estaba con Ginny, podríamos salir los cuatro juntos. Sincerándome con usted, porque padre, sé también me escuchas en esta historia; jamás entendí que podía ver Hermione en Ron. Fue hasta ese momento en que pensé en ustedes. Madre, tú eras tan inteligente y hermosa, con un corazón de oro; mientras que mi padre era tan… —durante un momento pensó la palabra adecuada, pero al no encontrar una que se amoldara, terminó por decir—: mi padre. Y así te enamoraste de él, siendo un brosmita tonto, que era capaz de ser un cretino. Tal vez lo entendí mal, porque creí ellos sí estaban destinados a estar juntos para toda la vida. Una sabelotodo y... bueno, Ron.

La mueca de disgusto no podía apartarse de su cara, debido al desagradable sentir que le daba recordar los cinco años posteriores a la guerra. _Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, la pareja con más química de la historia_. Los titulares de las revistas para adolescentes solían tener como referencias de parejas perfectas a la de sus amigos y a la de él con Ginny. Todos en el colegio hablaban acerca de eso, de lo emocionante que debía ser poder encontrar en alguien totalmente distinto a tu persona especial. Las niñas solían suspirar al imaginarse un _"cuento de hadas"_ como ese.

—Yo imaginé que ellos podrían ser una pareja que se complementara en sus diferencias, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que así no funcionaba. Mis amigos se conocían desde niños, sin embargo, también tenían miedos y necesidades por borrar sus demonios internos. O eso fue lo que mi mejor amigo me contó después de terminar con ella—suspiró como si con eso todo saliera de golpe, recobró entonces la serenidad de su rostro—. Quise golpearlo al saber habían roto, imaginando a Hermione llorando por su culpa. Solo pensarlo me causaba un tremendo enojo. Fue ahí cuando él me confesó algo que me dejó helado: siempre se sintió inferior.

El Elegido durante parte de su infancia y adolescencia, pudo percibir su frustración al sentirse "la segunda opción". Ronald no tenía más forma de demostrarlo que siendo arrogante, grosero e incluso al dar la espalda cuando se sentía celoso. Comprendía eso, porque el mismo Harry llegaba a aislarse cuando más necesitaba de sus amigos. Todos tenían defectos, pero lo importante de la vida era mejorarlos. El pelirrojo se había convertido en una persona distinta para bien. Estar con Hermione, según él mismo, le ayudó a abrir los ojos, notando que no sería feliz obteniendo lo que otros tenían. Su necesidad por estar con Hermione radicaba en que ella era la más inteligente, la mano derecha de Harry, la mejor amiga, la persona que le ayudaría a enderezar su vida. _El trofeo que obtenía después de todo_. Potter le había dado un puñetazo a su mejor amigo ante esa confesión. Finalmente, pudo entender sus razones y agradecer que no siguiera con la castaña solo por eso.

—Hermione entonces se fue de viaje a Australia. Fue un viaje al que yo quería ser invitado, pero sabía que debía darle su espacio para encontrarse con ella misma y también para que ella pudiese recobrar a sus padres—Harry relamió sus labios, estaban llenos de pequeñas cortadas que dolían al tacto—. Sé pensaran estoy dando muchas vueltas al contar todo esto, es solo que todo fue necesario para que llegara este día.

 _La resolución de un hombre que había vivido a la expectativa de otros._

 _Su verdad._

—Amo a Hermione. Esto es algo que no hubiese podido reconocer ayer, pero que lo hago sinceramente ante ustedes hoy. En mi adolescencia no hubiese visto a la Hermione que veo ahora, incluso sabiendo que desde esos momentos, mi amor por ella comenzaba a nacer. Creo que es normal, ¿verdad, mamá? Tú tampoco viste a mi padre como el hombre de tu vida desde un principio, tuvieron que crecer y cambiar, para llegar a su conclusión. No fue un amor que naciera por sus diferencias, ni por sus necesidades; fue algo que necesitaban y los hacía felices. Y padres, durante tanto tiempo he pensado que no tenía un verdadero propósito para vivir pero me equivoqué… siempre fue ella.

 _Lo fue desde que reparó mis anteojos y lo será hasta que muera._

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Harry, derramándose sin cauce por su rostro y empañando el cristal de sus lentes. El corazón le iba a mil por hora, su revelación era tan grande que no podía siquiera contener sus sentimientos. Incluso se sentía tonto. ¡Un reverendo estúpido! Por tardar tantos años en descubrir que el amor iba más allá de la belleza, de las diferencias, de lo que otros creían o los anhelos por cosas imposibles.

—¡La amo, la amo, la amo!—Gritó entre el llanto, llevando sus manos hasta su pecho. Había descubierto algo tan precioso, pero no podía evitar ese agridulce sentir—. Ella me ha dado un propósito, uno verdadero. No es muy tarde, ¿verdad? Me refiero… no es muy tarde para que me den su bendición. Porque padres, no descansaré hasta que esa mujer a quien tanto amo, se convierta en parte de esta familia.

Para Harry Potter describir sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga, tenía un enorme significado. Sin embargo, estar ahí, frente a sus padres aunque fuese de forma simbólica, significaba que era verdad. No podía engañarse más ni inventarse que era un simple enamoramiento que pasaría como sus anteriores relaciones. Esto era algo real, algo que le hacía sentir vivo.

Una agradable brisa ajena al clima lo golpeó de frente, haciéndole sentir que era algún tipo de señal aprobatoria por parte de sus padres. Sus labios formaron una perfecta sonrisa, agradeciendo a sus adentros por ello. Y con su confesión hecha, decidió levantarse de su lugar, dejar flores mágicas a sus padres e ir **por su chica.**

* * *

 **N.A.** Hace unos días entablé una agradable plática con una persona querida, con quien hablé acerca de cómo el amor toca a nuestras puertas. Muchas veces he escrito (en el pasado) historias acerca de HHr donde su amor por los pelirrojos no es más que amistad, pero esta vez quise darle un enfoque distinto. Porque el amor es amor, algunas veces dura un año y otros toda la vida. Y ese amor de juventud, es justamente el que lleva en esta historia a Harry a percatarse de lo que en su adultez realmente quiere. No ahondé mucho en cómo o por qué nuestro Potter se ha dado cuenta de que ama a su mejor amiga, porque le quitaría el chiste, pero deben tener en cuenta, que va en serio y que solo estamos mirando la perspectiva de nuestro Salvador. Falta la de Hermione, de quien no se habló mucho. Solo quiero adelantar que Harry se ha dado cuenta de golpe por _un suceso próximo._

No será una historia larga, de hecho solo me falta transcribirla de mis notas a mano. Me lo pensé mucho de si debía subirlo o no, pero al final lo hice porque a mí me conmovió mucho escribir al menos esta parte.

Deseo un año hermoso para todos ustedes, quienes han leído esta pequeña introducción. También espero lo disfrutaran así como yo disfruté de escribirlo. Y si gustan comentarme algo, estaré muy feliz de leerles.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
